Just a Smile
by tiger7210
Summary: In Hyrule palace, there was one rule left over from the time of her great-grandfather, one that most certainly could not be broken: the guards on duty were not allowed to laugh. But that never stopped Princess Zelda from trying to make them. Zelink AU. Fluff AF.
1. Chapter 1

**I posted this on tumblr AGES ago, but now that I'm just about done the last chapter I figured I'd post the whole story here on FF. It really has turned out to be one of my favorite things that I've written in a while! It's silly, it's low-stress, and I love it.**

 **This is just a Link and Zelda AU not attached to any particular game. Inspired by those guards that stand in front of Buckingham Palace!**

 **I hope you enjoy as much as I do!**

 **~Alyssa**

In Hyrule palace, there was one rule left over from the time of her great-grandfather, one that many believed must certainly not be broken: the guards on duty were not allowed to laugh.

Meant to preserve the dignity that the royal order of the guards were required to possess, King Daphnes VII had thought it a way to project power to every outsider inside the castle gates. On duty, the soldiers on guard were not supposed to have feelings; they were nothing but an extension of royal might, and as such, it was of utmost importance for them to remain disciplined even in the most trying of circumstances.

Their faces were to remain blank at all times. They were not permitted to so much as crack a grin, and they went through rigorous training to ensure that they never would.

But that never stopped Princess Zelda from trying.

There were probably much more important things she could be doing, but from the time she had come to an age when she noticed the stern, intimidating faces of the men who protected her, she had pledged to do what she could to make their days brighter.

When she was small, that meant scurrying between the skirts of the noble ladies and dropping little mice and snakes for them to shriek over, or doing cartwheels on the freshly polished floor, or plopping herself down in front of them and making the silliest faces that she could muster.

Of course, she was much too old for that sort of behavior now. Instead, she was forced to settle for more subtle tactics. Even so, over the years since she had begun the practice, she had succeeded in making every single guard in her order smile at the very least.

Except one.

Link was fairly new, but it wasn't for that reason that he had managed to evade her talents. No, this exception wasn't for lack of trying.

He wasn't just handsome, tall and strong and sharp in his uniform. He wasn't just skilled, dominating the other young men in his regiment at every duel they challenged him to. He wasn't even just brave, jumping into situations when they arose without a thought to the consequences or towards his own well being.

No, by the Goddesses, he had to be just as talented at remaining dignified as she was breaking dignity.

She took it as a personal slight.

And as a personal challenge.

And so, whenever she had the time to spare, she found herself skipping through the halls to the formal entrance of the palace to find him. Today was no different.

There he was, stationed by the door. Back rigid. Spear at his side. Blank expression. Fine backside-

She shook her head as she strode towards him, holding her arms behind her back as she approached.

"Hello, Link," she said innocently, smiling her prettiest smile. Sometimes it was this alone, combined with her knowledge of their name, that was enough to break the men from their stoic expression.

But not Link. It was a trick he had seen far too often.

"Good afternoon, Princess," he replied, his voice indulgent. It wasn't the monotone he greeted the other castlegoers with, or the bark he delivered orders with during drills. As far as she was concerned, it was a voice reserved just for her.

"How are you faring?" she asked as she came to stand before him.

"Well, thank you." His expression relaxed from its stern position to one more friendly. But still no smile.

"Any trouble today?"

"None whatsoever."

She could imagine his smile. It probably lit up his face, put a twinkle in his blue, blue eyes and made him even more handsome than he already was. It was probably as infectious as his laugh had to be. She could tell from his voice that his laugh had to be handsome. It was low and smooth, with that accent from the South of Hyrule that sent a shiver down her spine every time he spoke…

But she was just conjecturing. She'd never heard him laugh, or seen him smile.

That would change soon. Maybe even today.

"Has anyone of interest come by?"

"Besides yourself?" He raised a brow. She flushed. "Not as of yet."

"Well…" she rocked back on her toes. Get him off his guard to move in for the kill. That was the plan. But he was just so good at answering _just_ what she asked. Though that was technically etiquette-he wasn't of high enough standing to have a true _conversation_ with her-it just made it so difficult to get his mind off of what they both knew she was doing. "Um...thank you for all your hard work. This palace would not move as smooth as it does without you."

"I live to serve my country," said Link, automatically. He said the same thing every time she tried to compliment him. Flattery never knocked him off kilter. She came up with new strategies daily, but it never hurt to try again.

"You're too modest," she insisted. "I've heard the captain speak about you to my uncle. The things you can do in training! Rumor has it you're up for promotion!"

Hope, that was another thing that made the gentlemen smile. And it wasn't like she was toying with him, either-it was all true. Hylian General Prince Gustaf _had_ said said something over supper the evening last about trying out the fellow as a deputy.

But Link did nothing but look politely disinterested. "Is that so?"

She nodded."I _so_ wish I could tell him that you were friendly."

"I"m rather hurt, Princess. I would have thought I was always nothing but cordial."

"Cordial is not friendly," she looked away, giving her most dismayed frown. "You only tolerate me."

"Never," he assured her. "You're a delight."

"Is that why you won't smile?" she challenged.

He raised his brow. "You'd have me break the law?"

She grimaced at him, taking a step back. "No," she grumbled, slumping her shoulders, the picture of annoyed. "Of course not."

"I beg you not take it personally, Princess. I happen to rather enjoy this job. I would hate to lose it."

"Oh, of course. I would never ask you to do such a thing just for _my_ gratification" She lifted her free hand to her forehead, sighing heavily as she closed her eyes. Sometimes the dramatics broke them.

She peeked one eye open to gauge his expression.

Not Link.

Damn him.

Well, fare well today, sir," she said as she righted herself.

And as she turned to go, a _tutting_ sound stopped her in her tracks. She turned right around, only to be handed the marble-colored cushion that she had surreptitiously dropped on the ground when she thought he wasn't looking.

His eyes-so blue they made her ache-glimmered with mirth. But no smile.

"You think, after all these months, a _farting_ noise would work?" he asked, and she sighed again, snatching it from his hand.

"It was worth a shot," she muttered.

He made a noise in his throat that could have been a laugh. But of course, it wasn't.

"You're losing your edge," he said.

"I'm running out of ideas!" she corrected him. "The cushion works nine times out of ten, easy. You don't even have to step on it yourself! More often than not, some floozy lady will walk by and shriek her mind off and that's it! I have them!"

He examined her carefully before responding. "Not me."

She crossed her arms, unwilling to concede. "Well, I'll come up with something! You _mark me_ , Link, I will! So you had better...watch out! Sleep with one eye open! Double check your trousers! I'll _find a way_!"

And with _that,_ she stormed off.

She heard his amused voice follow her as she went. "See you tomorrow, Princess."

If she didn't know any better, she would have said that this had become as much of a game for him as it was for her.

Giving him one last look, she stalked out of the entranceway, a woman on a mission.

Back to the drawing board it was, then.

 **Leave a word and make me smile :) Chapters 2 and 3 (and possibly 4, if I think it needs one) coming along soon!**

 **For more stuff like this that I don't always get around to posting on here, follow me on tumblr at alyssawritesalot!**

 **Seeya guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the love and support on this story! I'm so glad to see that you guys are all enjoying such a short and silly project. Chapters should be coming out every Tuesday as long as I can keep up!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Alyssa**

At times, it seemed to Link Cearneigh, Member of the Hylian Royal Guard, that he would never have peace.

A single step through the door of his barrack confirmed this thought.

"You've done it this time, Cearneigh," said Abernathy, his partner in rotation.

Link gave his comrade a dirty look, unclipping his gauntlets one by one as he made his way over to his bed. "I can't say I know what you're talking about."

That was, of course, a lie. Every man in his regiment-and probably several from regiments beyond-knew and were much entertained by the way the Princess gave him her particular attentions. Much like the Princess' incessant attempts to make him smile, he was given no respite from their teasing. But, much like the Princess, Link wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing just how much they affected him.

Though he made no move from his bunk, Archer, bless him, came to Link's aid. "Give it a rest, Abernathy."

Abernathy, however, was most certainly not going to give it a rest. "I don't get it," he continued, "The answer is easy. You just smile, give her the satisfaction, and she'll leave you alone."

From his top bunk, Beylin leaned down, guffawing. "Have you ever considered that Cearneigh doesn't _want_ her to leave him alone?"

Smacking his head aside, Link sat down on his bed below Beylin's, beginning to remove his boots. "I only do my job." he said. He only hoped that his ears weren't as red as they felt.

"If you wanted to get on with your job, you'd let her move on from you," said Abernathy.

"I'm no so weak that I need to break the law to be able to do my job," he replied. "How long did it take for you to cave? A day?"

"Two," snorted Archer.

"Grounds for dismissal, I think," Link said gravely.

Abernathy gave him a rather rude hand gesture in response. Link balled up his socks and pegged it towards his face.

Beylin wouldn't give up as easily as that, though. "Just admit it, Link. You're taken with the Princess!"

It was true. Link _was_ taken with the Princess. Absolutely besotted, in fact. She was clever and beautiful and lighthearted, and if that wasn't enough, she spread joy everywhere she went. There wasn't a person under the King's service in the castle that didn't adore her, and he much looked forward to the time she spent in his presence.

It was the only time he'd ever get, after all.

"You've caught me, Bey," Link rolled his eyes as he hung up his coat and sheath on the pegs by his bunk. "A noble, wealthy lad such as myself is always in search of an eligible woman to be his wife. Only the best will do. How many diamonds should I have on her engagement ring before I propose?"

The boys burst out laughing, a welcome sound after a long day of stoicism.

"She'll give up on you before long," said Archer, meaning to be reassuring. "There's a new round of cadets coming in next week. There's no way she'll be able to resist."

The thought of that was rather disheartening. He'd just have to wait and see.

"I've got to get through tomorrow first," he said to his friend, pulling his pajamas out from his trunk.

And, just to be safe, he peeked down the legs of his trousers before putting them on.

 **xxxx**

If Link thought that he was going to have a quiet shift the next morning, he was sorely mistaken. Not an hour into his rotation in the East Wing, the King and the Princess walked by. And, by some horrible shred of luck, the King had business with him today.

"Soldier Cearneigh," the King called as he walked to stand before him, offering a nod in greeting. "How fares the day?"

Princess Zelda, after glancing either way to ensure no one else was looking, moved to follow him. She threw her shoulders back and puffed out her cheeks, resting her hands on her hips as she mimicked her father's gait.

Goddesses. In front of the _King?_ Had she no shame?

Though he was absolutely mortified at the idea of breaking before the most powerful man in the kingdom, the challenge made him all the more determined. If the Princess wished to throw the gauntlet, he'd pick it up and toss it right back.

"Unremarkable, your Majesty," Link replied, his jaw clenching. He met the King's gaze, trying very hard not to pay attention to what was going on behind him.

"Just as I like to hear it. Now, you'll forgive me for distracting you from your work, but I've heard the most remarkable thing from my brother, General Gustaf…"

He gave his best effort to pay attention to the King. Truly, he did. But the Princess behind him was being so ridiculous that there was no way he could prevent himself from following her antics.

His lip twitched, and he bit down on it.

"...and you were able to make the best of three other men? Is he correct in his retelling?"

"Yes, your Majesty," he managed.

"Truly astounding! How I'd love to be present for such a feat of skill…"

With a glint in her eye, the Princess continued to mock her father, mimicking his lofty hand gestures just an inch behind him. A moment later, however, she reached into her sleeve and pulled something out, pressing it to her face with a barely concealed giggle.

A mustache. A mustache that was exactly like the King's. She wiggled her mouth, and the horrible, horrible thing quavered just the same way as it would atop her father's lip. If her impersonation was ridiculous before, it was absolutely hilarious now. Mirth rose in his chest, but he fiercely pushed it down.

He would not be bested by her!

Strained, he exhaled through his nose. His grip grew tight on his spear as he trained his eyes once again on the King's face, calling upon every ounce of discipline and self-control that years of training had cultivated. He would not smile. He would not laugh. He would come out the victor in this exchange, if it were the last thing he ever did.

"...and there is the matter of the position that Captain Elward left, what with his injury…"

There was no focus in the world, however, that would prevent him from seeing the cushion slip from the Princess' hand and onto the floor just behind the King.

Cold dread filled his heart.

Goddesses, she wouldn't. Would she? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that, if the King stepped on that cushion, there was a very good chance that he would crumble.

"Papa?" the Princess quickly removed her mustache before her father turned, giving him her sweetest smile. "Would I be able to come to this show of skill that you propose?"

Her intention was to lure him onto the blasted cushion, but the King only turned his head. This gave Link the opportunity to reach out with his leg, tenderly using his foot to drag it out of danger.

No such luck. The pressure of the situation made him less than delicate, and he winced as the cushion emitted a most unflattering noise. The King paused mid-sentence in his response to his daughter to glance back at Link, who closed his eyes, exhaling heavily.  
"Pardon me, your Majesty," he said.

The look on Princess Zelda's face when he met her eyes was perhaps funnier than all her previous antics combined.

"Yes, dearest, of course you may come," said the King, "But only after I have someone speak to the cook about what they're feeding our soldiers." He guffawed, clasping Link on the shoulder. "Now, come along. We have other matters to attend to. Until then, Soldier."

Link bowed his head to the King, keeping his eyes low so he wouldn't have to watch the stunned-and outsmarted-Princess follow bewildered after her father.

Then, when he was certain they were out of earshot, Link bent over at the middle and wheezed.

 **Leave a word if you would! I'm excited to see what kind of antics you guys want these two to get into.**

 **Until next time :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**The response for this story has been awesome! Thank you so much for all the awesome feedback, praise, and suggestions! I love every bit of it. The Tuesday updates are going well and you should look forward to another next Tuesday! I'll be here!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **~Alyssa**

A choking sound drifted down the hallway to where Zelda and her father were walking.

Smug, she bit back a smile.

Close. She had been so close. It wouldn't be long now until he broke. She would get her smile, and just in time for her to start her work on the new recruits that were due to start training in a few days. She would be able to spend all her time learning their names and what made them tick, since she wouldn't have to bother thinking up new ways to get Link to break. She wouldn't have to be around him at all, actually.

The thought nearly made her trip over her own feet.

At her stumble, her father patted her arm. "Slippery floor, darling?" he asked lightly, and she let out a breathy laugh, too stupefied at her realization to respond.

Link had become such a staple of her days these last few months. The thought of just passing him by, day after day, was almost unthinkable after all the time they had spent together. Yes, she wanted to see him smile, wanted it more than she'd wanted anything in a long while. But did she want that at the expense of his company?

Her lip twisted as she walked.

She wasn't sure she had the answer to that question.

Instead, she turned to her father, brushing her free hand along his arm to get his attention.

"Papa," she asked quietly, carefully, "What's your opinion of Soldier Cearneigh?"

"He's a valuable asset to our arsenal," the King returned.

"Yes," she agreed, as anyone in the castle would. It was a bland opinion, and they both knew it. "But what do you think of him?"

The King's mustache quivered as he turned to look at his daughter, his eyes glimmering with mirth. "I hadn't realized you cared so much about my personal opinion of every soldier, dove."

He knew about her antics just as well as anyone; she didn't hide the way she spent her free time. She had to wonder, however, how much the other soldiers reported how much time she spent with Link. If her father was curious as to why she hadn't yet moved on.

Well, she decided, taking a deep breath, there was only one way to find out.

"Not every soldier, papa," she said. "Just Soldier Cearneigh."

The King guffawed. "Am I to finally learn of your intentions with the poor lad, then?"

She felt her cheeks color. "There are no intentions."

"And I am not the King of Hyrule."

"Papa!"

He reached up to tweak her nose, and she squeaked. "Be true, dearest," he said, "And I shall give you the whole of my opinion."

For a moment, she was silent. Truthfully, she had never once thought beyond anything more than getting her smile. Once she won, she moved on to her next victim. There had never been a person that had lasted so long.

But was it just that unwavering discipline that made him so intriguing to her? No, she didn't think so. Plenty of men had been resistant to her games, and it hadn't been different with them. So was it his looks? His accent? Or was it the fact that their exchanges had become just as much of a challenge for him as it was for her?

"He doesn't just...concede."

The King only looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"It's...he's…" She fought for the words. "He doesn't bend to my will. Even when it would be much easier for him to just give in, he refuses. He has...integrity. Resilience of character, I suppose. And he makes me smile."

It was a lame way to end a short speech of praise, but even so, her father chuckled.

"Remarkable insight, dearest," he said to her, disentangling from her grasp and patting her arm. "As it happens, I have business to attend to."

"What?"

He started off to their right, towards the stairs that would lead him to the barracks. "I've only just remembered that I have matters to discuss with my brother."

Uncle Gustaf? How could he possibly forget?

"But what of your opinions on Soldier Cearneigh?" she asked, and he grinned.

"I suppose you'll find out soon enough, dove," he said, and winked.

But Zelda was never one to be kept waiting.

Although she was sure there were many things her father didn't tell her, there were very few that he deliberately kept from her once she asked about them.

She knew that he would tell her eventually, or he wouldn't have said, but still...she was a woman of action. Sitting idle was not one of her strong suits.

She took to passing through the East Wing every morning on her walks.

It wasn't a place that she went to often. Connected to the barracks, it was often lined with soldiers and military officers and pages sending messages back and forth. Besides the occasional venture here to meet an unsuspecting victim, there wasn't much reason for Zelda to go. A place of planning, there were no diversions for a someone such as her.

But it was where General Prince Gustaf kept his office, and if she had any hope of overhearing what plans her father had for Link, it would be there.

And so, before she spent her daily quarter-hour prodding at Link, she carried a book to the wing, pretending to read as she walked through the busy halls. Sometimes she would sit, if that was attracting too much attention. But all the while, she kept her ears open for any glimmer of gossip about the soldier.

While she was at it, she listened for what made her men laugh. There were many soldiers in their plain clothes about, and without the restrictions that came with their uniform, they smiled and joked without restraint.

Link found his friends among these men, after all. Perhaps they had the same sense of humor.

But all the things that had them throwing their heads back and laughing like she wanted Link to just made her confused. Inside jokes about certain captains or patrol rotations or training gaffs went far beyond her. All the little pranks that she saw them pulling on each other-many of which were ripped from her, she noted with no little pride-she had already tried with Link. And everything else was just stupid. Lewd remarks and thoughtless one-liners and name-calling.

"-C'mon, Baker! What do you have to say to that?" one soldier called as she passed by one day, not having received the reaction he wanted from his friend.

"You'll have to try again, Abernathy," replied another, grinning widely, "Baker's so poor he can't even pay attention."

The group of boys roared, and Zelda scoffed, rolling her eyes.

That was such a cheap joke. No finesse at all. Honestly, they were such amateurs.

She was beginning to think this was all a sad waste of her time. It had been days, and she not only hadn't heard a word about her father's plans, but she also hadn't gotten any new ideas to get Link. With all the time she had been spending here instead of doing serious research, she was running out. Soon, she'd have to go into reruns.

Shudder the thought.

"That one was weak," a voice called above the others, and Zelda looked up.

Leaning against the wall, one man had his arms crossed as he rolled his eyes at his friend. "It's just that pigs like you can't take a joke, Archer," he said, and the group around him seemed to brace themselves. The man's lip twitched. "You're all such a bore."

All right, that was it. She needed to get out of here, and quickly.

Abruptly, she stood, shutting her book and whirling around in the same moment. Only, of course, to collide with someone going in the opposite direction.

She squeaked, dropping her book.

"I beg your pardon-" she began, at the same time the man said, "Goddesses, I'm sorry-"

They both bent to pick up the book, colliding heads in the process.

Knocked off-balance, she would have fallen were it not for the quick arm that wrapped around her waist. He steadied her before looking to her face, glancing up at the same time she did.

The breath whooshed from her chest at the sight of him, her eyes going wide.

It was Link. Millimeters away. His arm wrapped around her waist.

And he wasn't in uniform.

 **:o**

 **Thanks to Awakening5 for the idea of Zelda encountering Link out of uniform, and look forward to THE ENCOUNTER next chapter, haha.**

 **Leave a word, tell me what you thought, and leave some more ideas for what antics these two will get into next! While you're at it, head on over to tumblr and give me a follow at alyssawritesalot. I posted this chapter a little early over there. It's also a more accessible way to scream at me than PMing me over here ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you thank you thank you for all the kind words of support over the last week! I can't believe the amount of people that are following and loving the story. It's so awesome to see.**

 **But I left you on a cliff and I'll just cut to the chase. I hope you guys enjoy this one :)**

 **~Alyssa**

For all of Link's flaws-selfish, self-indulgent, _hedonistic_ bastard that he was-he wasn't often rendered speechless.

It had happened a few times, of course. When he found out he had passed muster and been recruited into the Royal Guard, for example. Or when his mother died a few years ago. Or when his fourteen year old sister had somehow scraped together the money to buy him new gloves for his birthday.

But all these times had been monumental or very dear moments, experiences that had humbled and changed him. Never, _never_ in his life, had he been knocked breathless by a mere _look_.

He'd known the Princess' eyes were blue, but as he realized when he saw them this close, to describe them with that word alone would be a remarkable, unforgivable disservice. They weren't merely _blue_. They were the stillwater on the surface of Lake Hylia. They were freshly-mined lapis from the deepest parts of Death Mountain. They were light shining through the cobalt windows of the Temple of Time.

A moment passed, the sweet smell of her washing over him as she exhaled, the warmth of her waist on his arm intoxicating. There was a roaring in his ears, so loud that he barely registered the call from across the hallway.

"She really is head over heels for him, boys!"

It was enough to pop the bubble that had somehow formed in his mind, and Link released her like he'd been burned. He stepped away, giving his partner in rotation a withering look.

"Shut up, Abernathy," he said.

Abernathy snorted, the picture of smug as he leaned against the wall. Brazenly waiting until Link met his gaze, his eyes glimmered as he delivered the next line. "When you said you were falling for the Princess, Cearneigh, I didn't think you meant it so literally."

Link's lips pressed together tight, and he exhaled heavily through his nose. "Shut _up_ , Abernathy."

His mates roared. Oh, he would get them later. By the Goddesses above, they were all dead.

A look back to the Princess saw that she was flushing, and his burning ears told him that he was just as red. But he was a soldier, and if he let a few words ruin him, he wasn't worth his weight in _dust._

So he bent down again to pick up her book, offering it to her as he straightened. "My apologies, Princess," he said.

"It was my fault," she countered, breathless, and the sound was so lovely that it was only the months he had invested into their game that prevented him from breaking right there and then.

"I should have been looking where I was going."

"I shouldn't have stood up so quickly."

The book still hung in between them.

She seemed to notice it at the very same time he did. She snatched it from him a moment later with a hurried thanks, hugging it to her chest as she looked at him. Taking in his plain clothes, he was sure, and all the realizations that came with them. Because she had to know the rules that bound the soldiers.

Even in the castle, he was allowed to smile when he wasn't in uniform.

But if she thought for a second that he would let her win this easily, she was sorely mistaken.

"I...am very sorry for my comrade's behavior." He took a buffer step away, folding his arms behind his back before he could do something stupid like touch her. "None of them have any discipline. But you already knew that."

He kept his jaw set as a smile tugged at her lips. "That's quite all right...it's a rather nice change from those long, brooding faces I usually see."

The words were questioning...a test. She wanted to know if he would fold, if there would be a ceasefire. Oh, she didn't know him well at all.

His comrades, on the other hand, knew him very well. And, he noted with a sinking feeling in his chest, they had decided to abandon their corner in favor of coming towards them.

"I prefer them silent myself," he grumbled as they approached, trying very hard not to show his discomfort as they made a loose circle around them. Corralling him in. Though they all bowed like good gentlemen, showing the Princess the respect she was owed, there was nothing noble about their intentions.

Comrades or no, Link knew from their earlier comments just whose side they'd be on. That, and the awful, disgusting, horribly _smug_ grins on their ugly faces.

Traitors.

At least Archer had the decency to look abashed as he gave Link a somewhat sympathetic look. Still, he wouldn't stop what Beylin and Abernathy were about to do. He wanted so badly to flee, but to leave the three of them alone with the Princess would do _much_ more harm than anything they would thrust away shame to do in his presence.

Or, that was what he hoped.

It seemed that Princess had caught on, and she looked absolutely delighted.

"Ah, the vanguard has arrived at last," she said, finally returning to the Princess that Link knew. She smiled at the boys, who took the opportunity to smile back. Just to rub it in that he couldn't. "To what do I owe the pleasure, soldiers?"

"We just wanted a closer look at the game, Princess."

"Game?" Her eyes flickered to Link, smile turning lazy, "I can't say I know what you're speaking of."

"We share a barrack with Soldier Cearneigh, here," Abernathy said, clasping Link on the shoulder. Wrinkling his nose, Link brushed him off. "Know what makes him tick, see."

The Princess, eyes glimmering, said nothing.

"Even if there is no _game_..." Beylin waved a hand. "We thought we'd give some insight either way."

"Well," the Princess said, pressing a finger to her full, lovely lips, "He _does_ look rather grim for a man out of uniform. I would appreciate the help."

"We live to serve, Princess," said Abernathy, quoting his partner.

"Unoriginal bastard," Link muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" asked the Princess, turning to him.

"A cough," Link said.

"Mmm," the Princess nodded. "Tell me, Soldier, are you often this melancholy out of shift?"

"Can't say he is, Princess," Abernathy said for him. "Smiled just this morning on his way out the door.

"I see." The Princess looked him up and down, her lips pulling down in the picture of despair. A weaker man would have been moved, but he knew from months of prodding that she was an admirable actress. "I hadn't realized that I was the source of your apathy."

Yes, she did. Though she denied it, they all knew about the games she played. Link was tempted to relax as he realized that this wasn't about making him smile, but he quickly rebuffed himself. Though he had decided that this was all just for her own gratification and entertainment, he needed to stay on his guard. She was getting sneakier as she became more desperate.

"Not at all," he assured her, falling back on the lines he always used, "You're a delight. It's other things that keep me bound."

The boys snickered, but he ignored them.

"The law only binds you on-duty," she countered.

Oh, would that he could smile. He'd give her everything that she wanted, dazzle her, let her see every part of him. The longing was so fierce in that moment that he abruptly decided to throw caution to the wind, audience or no. The boys would have a field day over this one, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. "I have an example to set for the new recruits."

"What kind of example?" she asked, truly confused now, "On how stoicism wounds their Princess?"

He shook his head, biting his lip to keep from grinning. "On how holding fast can lead to unexpected rewards."

"And what rewards would those be?"

Coy. Charming. Two could play at this one.

"Being bold, Princess, if I had smiled that first day, I don't believe I would so often be in your company. I find I rather enjoy it."

The blush that spread like wildfire across her cheeks would be worth every moment of cajoling from his friends. She blinked furiously, mouth opening and closing as she tried to find the words to say.

This round went to him, it seemed.

Before she could speak, he pulled out his timepiece, not even bothering to glance at it as he turned to his friends. "We have to report to the Captain in-barracks in a quarter-hour, and I doubt your beds are made. Perhaps we should go."

"Yes, let's go," said Archer, speaking up for the first time. He hastily bowed to the Princess, taking Abernathy's arm and tugging him down the hall.

Link raised his eyebrows at Beylin, gesturing for him to go, but his comrade only gave him a wicked smile. "Try tickling him," he said to the Princess, "His sister says his feet are the best."

Link was too busy enjoying the Princess' struck face to be annoyed at his comment. "I hadn't thought of that one," she breathed, still looking at him.

Goddesses, she was even lovelier with a flush.

"I think it would be rather hard with the boots," he said gently, bowing to her. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, Princess."

"Tomorrow," she said faintly.

And with victory singing in his heart, he started down the hall towards home.

"I can't believe you said that," said Beylin beside him.

"Don't speak," Link returned, "I'm still deciding whether or not I should kill you all in your sleep."

"Can't see the Princess if you're dishonorably discharged from duty," he said anyway.

Link didn't have a response for that one.

 **This back and forth is the best just as much as Link's friends are the worst.**

 **Leave a word, if you would! We're rocking through the updates, and I love hearing what you guys are enjoying :) Follow me on tumblr at alyssawritesalot for more stuff like this, and :O SNEAK PEEKS at chapters! oOoOoOo...**

 **See y'all next Tuesday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR MISSING YESTERDAY'S UPDATE! I had it all ready to publish Monday night, but I had a dream, woke up in the middle of the night, and I** _ **had**_ **to write it out. It was so much better than what I had done originally, and I am really happy with the way that it turned out. But anyway…**

 **HERE WE ARE! The last chapter! I just want to take the time again to thank everyone so much for the awesome feedback, comments, and praise. I loved every minute of writing this story, and I'm glad you all enjoyed it so much, too. Hope you like the last installment, and I hope you think it's worth the extra day wait**

 **~Alyssa**

It was odd for the King to summon Zelda to his personal study in the middle of the day, especially without giving much prior notice, but she wasn't one to complain.

If it was something that couldn't wait until dinner, it must be incredibly exciting. Zelda loved surprises, and this was sure to be some kind present.

Between her conversation with Link the day before and this, she was practically floating when she left her rooms in the morning. Though he hadn't succeeded in breaking him, she had gotten something even more valuable-a confession. Or, as much of a confession as was proper.

Link enjoyed her company. He _was_ playing the game, too. And, if his friends hadn't been joking when they teased him, he was _falling_ for her.

The thought made her heart sputter.

But she wouldn't bank on teasing for confirmation on that one.

Still, there was a smile on her face as she skipped through the halls towards her father's study, not even pausing to greet the shaky new recruits at their post by the front door. She would take care of some other time; now, there were more important things that needed doing.

She greeted the men outside her father's door when she got there. These men were seasoned veterans-that she'd still been able to break, mind you-who knew all about her game. They usually looked annoyed with her, but on such a great day as today, even they seemed indulgent as they greeted her.

"Is my father alone? He asked to see me," she asked, and Karl, the one on the left, shifted to look at his partner.

"You can go in," he said.

Giving the soldier a funny look, she did as he said.

And she understood at once why the soldier hadn't answered her question directly. Because, while ready for her, her father _wasn't_ alone.

He was with Link.

Perhaps this wasn't a present at all.

"What is this?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

After a long silence, neither of them moving, the King sucked in a breath. "Zelda," he began, in a very unfamiliar tone, "Your behavior as of late has been, ah, absolutely unacceptable for a girl of your age. I tolerated your antics when you were young, but you are to one day be queen, your men will not respect you if you are always acting the fool…"

Betrayal seeped into her heart as she glanced to Link, whose head was down. Had she read him wrong when she thought he enjoyed her advances? Had he come to her father to complain? Her face reddened as she thought about the idea of Link thinking her a fool, and her breath hitched in her throat.

"...and I've brought you here to have a discussion on how you might behave more properly."

She didn't remove her eyes from Link. "I would rather not have this conversation in the company present."

"This isn't a request, Zelda," her father said, sharp enough that she was cowled.

He _never_ spoke to her this way.

Tears pricked at her eyes as she made the walk to the chair in front of her father's desk, and she sucked in a breath to steady herself. As horrible as she felt, she would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. When she sat, she did so without a glance towards Link, resolving then that she would not look at him, would not acknowledge him, or how much he had hurt her with his-

 _Pffffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrt._

Zelda blinked. Once. Twice.

And the two men around her erupted into laughter.

Mortified, Zelda went crimson, shooting up from her seat as she whirled on the chair. There, barely concealed against the white of the armchair, was a deflated air cushion. Fury built inside her chest as she picked it up, but as she opened her mouth to scream, something stronger struck her.

Because intertwined with her father's familiar guffaw, there was a different laugh, low and smooth and hearty.

She looked to her right.

Link was smiling at her, and by the Goddesses, it was everything she had ever imagined it to be.

He was undoubtedly handsome when he was severe, but smiling, her breath was swept away. His grin transformed his face, changing him from a hardened warrior to a wonderful, incredible, _noble_ man. The laugh lines around his eyes made her feel so warm, and when he met her gaze, the twinkling in his blue, _blue_ eyes had never been so bright.

He was immediately forgiven for tricking her. She would have paid a much higher price than her dignity to see his smile.

Her father, on the other hand…

"Excuse us, my boy," he said once he had recovered, wiping a stray tear from his eye, "I would like a word alone with my daughter."

 _My boy_? When had Link become so familiar with her father?

"Of course, your Majesty." Link stood, dipping into a bow.

"And congratulations again, Sir Cearneigh," the King said as he straightened, and Zelda's eyes nearly bulged from her head.

 _Sir_ Cearneigh?! When had he been knighted? Which order was he joining? Did he know his smile was enough to kill a woman? This was too much. Too much for her to handle all at once.

"Thank you, your Majesty," said Link. He turned to go, pausing to grin again at Zelda, and her heart sputtered. Eyes glimmering like he could hear it, he quickly bowed to her before taking his leave.

Goddesses, she felt faint.

"Zelda?"

The King's voice sounded very far away.

"Hm?" she managed.

"Are you with me, darling?"

She only blinked.

"Why don't you have a seat again?"

Yes. Seat. She inhaled, trying to center herself, as she picked up the cushion on her chair. Then she turned, pegging the deflated thing at her father.

"I can't believe you!"

He caught it easily, snorting a laugh. "Can't you?"

"How could you turn against me that way?"

"You wouldn't have stopped until you made him laugh, and he wasn't ever going to break. What _could_ I do?"

She wrinkled her nose, crossing her arms. "I almost had him."

"You didn't, and I didn't want to have you resort to something drastic. I wouldn't change you for the world, dove, but it all does seem a bit silly. If all that seriousness bothers you so much, I can change the law."

Zelda only shook her head, flabbergasted at the suggestion. "Where would be the challenge in that?"

"Of course," the King snorted.

"Besides," she continued, "It doesn't bother me at all. Maybe if my personal guard were so grim, it would start to rub off, but all the other men are just funny."

"Fancy that you should bring that up." The King nodded to one of the chairs in front of his desk. She took a seat, folding her legs daintily underneath her. "I was just about to summon you about that very matter before your untimely interruption in front of Sir Cearneigh-"

"Yes, when _did_ he get a promotion, because I-"

"I'm getting to that, child," he waved a hand, forging on. "I know it's tradition for the next in line to take that spot that's been empty, and for you to approve the choice, but after speaking with your Uncle Gustaf, we've agreed on the best man for the job."

Her eyes grew wide. "You're not serious."

The King smiled. "He's reporting to his post now. Why don't you go see for yourself?

 **xxx**

Link might have had a head start, but she was fast.

Dignity thrown to hell, she tore through the halls after him. The people that she had greeted on her way over followed her with their eyes as she shot past, but there would be time for explanations later. When she caught sight of his back on her bedroom floor, she picked up her pace, desperate to catch up to him.

"Sir Cearneigh!" she called, and he turned immediately, so quickly that she nearly collided with him again.

He threw out his arms, stopping her short just as she stumbled, and once again, they were nose to nose.

This time, though, he returned her smile.

Melting. Goddesses, she was melting. That smile would never get old.

"It seems I'll have my work cut out for me keeping your safe," he quipped, righting and releasing her.

Though she mourned the feeling of his hands on her shoulders, she couldn't help but grin. "If it were easy, I would make it hard-"

He bowed his head to her, eyes sparkling with mirth. "Of course."

"-but perhaps I'll make an exception for you. After all, I've put you through an exceptionally hard time the last few months. But I couldn't help myself. I always knew the smile would be worth it."

That smile fell as he opened his mouth and closed it again, at a loss of what to say.

 _Good_ , she thought, smug. _Now he knows how I feel._

But she was benevolent. She'd give him mercy. Or, on second thought...

"I thought you said a farting noise wouldn't work," she teased.

He snorted, shoulders shaking with laughter. "It wouldn't have worked on _me,"_ he said, "But on you...Farore above, it wasn't even the noise. It was the look on your _face._ "

"You're a hateful man."

"A _determined_ man," he corrected, "And also a little lost. What shall I fill up my time with now, but waiting for you to come to see me?"

Zelda could think of quite a few things, none of which were even remotely appropriate. She felt her cheeks flush.

"Well...I am your new charge. I order you now. So, I think I've decided I'm going to command you to laugh for me every day."

"A laugh every day?" he asked, sarcastically incredulous, "I couldn't possibly promise such a thing. I'm afraid it would become forced."

He gestured for her to continue down the hall, towards her bedroom, where the rest of her guard would meet him. And she was excited, ready for the men that cared about her most to meet the man that had fixated her for months. He'd fit right in, and she would see him every day.

Maybe the feelings that swirled in her heart when he looked her way would fade. Maybe she had ready him wrong, and the tenderness he saw in her eyes was only that of friendship. But if he would always be this close...that would be enough for her.

"Maybe not a laugh," she conceded, doing as he bid. "I suppose just a smile will do."

And as he followed her, he gave her just that.

 **Worth the wait?**

 **THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE! Leave a word if you like the story, tell me which story I should focus my time on next, and hop on over to my tumblr at alyssawritesalot to request stuff, see more stuff, and anything else. Ta ta loves, see you soon!**


End file.
